Secrets Are No Fun
by BellaLaila87
Summary: Bella has been dead for the past 17 years. Her last words to Edward were "I'll be back, so don't die on me." Edward kept his word to her. But what he wanted to know was when was she coming? But she has been there all along. But he didn't know. Vampires
1. Chapter 1: Remember?

_Edward_

_Prefac_

_"Edward...I'm sorry." Bella said. She was stuttering with her words. Heart was stuttering when our lips meet. I had to be careful with her more then ever. I was so curious to know whatshe meant by she was sorry._

_"Bella, love, what are you talking about?" I was scared to know what she was talking about. She wasn't looking well today._

_She looked extremely ill. But something in her eyes told me she would hold on a little longer. For me. _

_But not much longer._

_I stiffened._

_"Edward I..." Bella was about to say something, but I interrupeted her._

_"Now Bella, I don't want to hear it. I am not turning you into a monster." I said sternly._

_She sighed, "I know that, but there is something else ...I...I..." She started coughing hard._

_I got concerned when her heart started to stutter again. _

_'I wasn't even close to her._

_That got me overly nervous. I was afraid if I went to her I would make it worse._

_"What is it, love?" I asked. I felt like I was going to cry. Of course that is impossible._

_"Edward...I don't think I am going to make it." She sad her eyes all sad. She was crying now. Tears silently going down her cheeks. That broke my heart every time that I saw her cry. I have only seen her cry three times. Two tiimes were because of me. _

_I rolled my eyes. But my heart clutched in my chest. "DOn't be silly Bella. You will make it. You will be fine. You'll...you"ll..."_

_I stopped talking when I saw the tired look in her eyes. I started to look at her fully. She looked thinner than usual. She looked deadly. Her skin was paler than a corpse. Her eyes a little watery. Her chocolate eyes were starting to look like a sad puppy. In the contrast of her skin, her eyes loked huge._

_I was at her side in a second. I was now holding her hand making sure she was okay. I felt horrible. _

_I love her so much. She is my life. My existence. The reason why I was still here, standing and living. Sort of. I couldn't live with out her. Ever._

_My eyes stun again. I looked at her. Wait ing for her to speak._

_"Edward, I love you so much. And I want you to make a promise to me. Okay?" she looked at me with a serious expression, and continued when I didn't answer, "Don't die on me, if I go. Because I can promise you that I will come back and find you."_

_She was smiling a sad smile. _

_But she was serious, and I could tell._

_"Bella, you aren't going to die, I can promise you that. I won't let..." She put her tiny hand up to stop me._

_"Edward, Even if I don't, I don't want you to make a move were you would hurt yourself or kill yourself, because I was gone for a little while. I promise and vow now that I will come back to this place, and be here when you get back." She was trying to get me to look into her eyes._

_But I couldn't handle the thought of not being with her anymore._

_I sighed. I wasn't going to argue with her. "I promise Bella. I won't do anything stupid. I believe you when you say that you will come back." I was suprised when I realized the truth in my words that I made to her. I wasn't lying._

_At all._

_She smiled. Also noticing the truth behind my words._

_"Good." She said with a satisfied smile on her face. "Now will you send Alice in a go find Carisle. I think I need a little more pain killers for my leg." She smiled._

_God how I love that smile._

_I smiled my crooked smiling, knowing how much she loved this smile. Her stuttered everytime._

_"Okay, love. I will be back soon." I smiled and left the room and Alice was there at the door already. She was thinking about fashion styles that she would be doing for Rose._

_She was trying to distract me from something. But I was too focused on what Bella needed. _

_I went to go find Carisle. _

_I found him talking to one of the nurses_

_She had a very, very dirty mind. I winced. Ugh, this is the conditions for being able to read minds._

_I was on the first floor. Bella was on the 4th floor._

_Hmmmmm...I wonder why I thought of that..._

_My thoughts were yet again interrupted by the nurses perverted thoughts._

_"Dad?" I said out loud catching the attention of the nurse and Carisle._

_The nurses dirty thoughts went to me._

_"Edward, what is wrong?" Carisle asked._

_"Bella wants you to give her more pain killers." I smiled at that. You would think that she was starting to get addicted to them._

_Carisle laughed, the nurses heart sang. Ugh! Gross!_

_"Alright I will be there in a minute." He smiled._

_Then I heard someones thoughts screaming at me._

_Alice._

_Then I heard her voice. "Edward! Edard, Dad! Come quick. It's Bella!" She was freaking out. But her mind was unclear. Like it was keeping me out again._

_But once she said Bella's name. I wasn't paying attention_

_"What happened? Is she alright?" Carisle asked. As we were running down the hallway at human speed. We ran up the stairs knowing no one would be on them. _

_We ran at vampire speed_

_"Well, we were talking and she asked me if I would give her a pen and paper and an envolpe. I got it for her and she started writing. Then she finished then asked me to make promises to her. Then she asked for a glasses of water...and...and..."_

_"AND WHAT?" I asked. Angry now. Because her thoughts were on fashion again. I didn't see anything from what she was saying in her mind._

_"She stopped brething." She said in a whisper as we walked into the room._

_Bella's peaceful face, was pale, and her eyes were closed._

_And her heard was no longer beating._

_I ran to her side. Shaking her._

_"BELLA! BELLA NO NONO!" I was screaming. Just then Charlie and Renee came in. I was freaking out. Holding on to Bella. I was sobbing. "BELLA! bella...no..." I whispered._

_Renee started crying. Charlie was holding Renee now. There was something wrong..._

_Chief Swan was crying too._

_But I wasn't paying attention again._

_I was to focused on the dead body of the love of my existence._

_Carisle pulled me back and said something along the lines for him to look at her._

_Alice was holding me as I sobbed into her. She was sobbing to._

_I then noticed five letters on the table._

_One to Renee, Charlie, Alice. my family, and me._

_Renee and Charlie went to Bella's side, and started hugging her, as Carisle made it offical that she was gone._

_I was in denil._

_I couldn't believe it._

_We had just been talking about this. How she wanted me to wait for her. How she thought that she wasn't going to make it. How she thought that...no HOPED that I would change her._

_I had my chance. I had it. But I was selfish and let her die_

_It was my fault._

_Alice handed me the letter from her to me. But I wouldn't read it. I just went to Bella's side when Charlie and Renee went to go read theirs_

_My Bella was gone._

**_(memory ended)_**

PRESENT TIME: 17 YEARS LATER

Maybe if I had been able to save her. Maybe if I had listened to her plea to become one of us, she would still be her with me.

Alice wouldn't talk to me after I told her that I could live without Bella and without everyone else.

She looked so hurt.

I said that to her four days after we barried Bella's body.

Everyday though, I went to her cemetary. I told her everyday that I would keep my promise to her. Then I would ask her when she was coming back. SOmetimes I would run into Chrlie and he would ask how I have been. I would do the same to be polite.

He would ask me if I had met anyone. I would tell him everytime for five years after the funeral. No

But each time that I went I noticed a difference. It felt different when I went there after the funeral.

The ground felt empty underneath the bed of ground. Kind of like her body was gone and had disappeared.

We were back in Washington. ALice and Jasper had rejoined us after 17 years of silence from Alice.

Well she talked to everyone else, but me for 17 years.

When she saw me, she was thinking of fashion.

Like she was the day Bella died...

I gave up. Thinking of that day was to painful and looking at Alice...somehow she reminded me of Bella.\

Maybe it was how close they were thta made me unconfortable.

We were living in Tacoma now. We couldn't go back to Forks. Not yet that would take at least thirty years to do. But Rosalie wanted to go back to Washington.

So we did.

Today wa our first day of school.

I was a junior again.'

Alice still wouldn't talk to me and we had first period together. Emmet and Rosalie and Jasper were going to there first period classes when me and Alice were walking the other way.

As I was walking in the hallways of the school with ALice, I noticed a familar color of hair.

It was a mahogany brown color. It came to the middle of the back of the small girls back with it. Her backside was somehow familar too. Her scent as well...

My heart clutched in my chest. If I was human I wouldn't be able to breathe.

Then Alice called out to the girl. "Hey! Bells!" I couldn't believe my ears. Was she crazy? Bella was dead.

Then the girl turned around and smiled.

I was frozen. It was her

Bella

She smiled at me. Alice walked over to her and said hello. Then Alice looked at me and shook her head.

I realized once she stepped near the beautiful girl I couldn't her Alice's thoughts anymore.

Then the angel walked over to me.

I couldn't hear her thoughts either.

She looked up at me with a smile on her face. She had the same brown eyes as her. But I could tell they were contacts.

She whispered to me quickly, "I told you I'd be back." Then she skipped off with Alice.

I was frozen even after when the bell rang.

I was overwhemeld.

Confused

But then I felt something else that I haven't felt in 17 years.

Hope.

But it was immediatly crushed when I heard Alice's thoughts.

_"Remember? you said you didn't want her. Right after her funeral. And she heard you say it you bastard." _

I frowned. But how could she have heard me?

**A/N: Haha. Edwward is clueless sometimes. Don't worry Bella's point of view will be next.  
So what do you guys think? DO you think it has potental? Pleas ereview!**

**3 BellaLaila87**


	2. Chapter 2: The truth

_Bella_

Being back in Washington was an amazing feeling. I felt at home, finally. After traveling all these years in the oppisite direction of the Cullens always. But this time me and Alice decided after 17 years of silence, that it was time to freak Edward out a little bit. I had to wear contacts though, because my eyes were for some reason blue right now. They changed very month. It is extremeley werid.

The secret I am keeping is something I want keep until I get to see Edward, so I hope Alice hasn't cracked yet. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now.

Yes I am now a vampire. But in everyone elses eyes it doesn't look it at all.

How I managed to reserect from the dead was, I found a man who was selling poshons and found this one that can make you appear dead for 72 hours. That was enough time for Alice to pull together a fake funeral.

I knew very much that I loved Edward, and I wanted to be with him forever. And if it did mean giving up my family to be with him, I would do it.

But when the funeral was over and they had buried me, that night Alice came to get me from under the ground. She got me just in time, as I was about to wake up.

_*Flashback*_

"We must hurry Bella. I hear people." She said as she was burrying back up the tomb.

She pulled me onto her back and put some urb on the ground.

She took me to this place that was hidden in the forest. It was a beautiful cottage.

I felt instintly safe once I was there.

"Okay so...how are we going to do this Bells? I really should have thought this through..." she groaned. I felt horrible for causing her trouble, but I wanted to become one of them.

"Alice, just change me, once you have you can leave, so that you don't have to compose yourself for long. I promise I will be fine, just come back when you a re okay."

When she bit me, it was like hell.

I thought I was being killed in a slow painful way.

But I kept quiet. By the time Alice got back, it was almost over. Or I assumed Alice came back then. I knew I should be curious to how she got away from all the Cullens including Jasper. But I was in to b=much pain right now.

When I opened my eyes. It was amzing.

Alice's eyes were wide when she looked at me.

"What?" My voice sounded like bells, but I didn't pay attention to it, I wanted to know what she was staring at.

"Your eyes!" She said softly.

"What about them Alice? Please tell me." I asked calmly.

"There...there...the same." She said sort of shocked.

I looked at her like she was crazy, how is that possible?

I went to the mirror and looked at myself. In them was a tint of red at the irses and black, and then it was my natural color brown.

How though?

Alice freaked out and went to my side again.

Then she calmed down.

"What? WHat is wrong?" I asked nervous. Something was wrong with Alice. But what ?

She looked at me confused. "When walked across to the room once you stepped past the door, I couldn't see you future anymore. But once I stepped with you, closer, I could see it again. It is like you have a shield to keep me from seeing. It only goes out so far. So if you can stop me from seeing the future..." she said.

But I already no what she was about to say. "Then I can keep Edward out of your thoughts."

We both smiled. This could work to our advantage.

I knew Alice was thinking the same thing.

She looked at me shocked in a way.

I looked at her. I thought _What?_ Her eyes bugged out.

"What?" I asked aloud.

"I think I can hear your thoughts!" She said.

I laughed. "How?" I thought _Your crazy. _I pushed the thought to her to see if it worked.

"I am not crazy! " she shouted at me, with a hurt expression. I freaked.

Then I asked. "What am I thinking now?" I didn't push this thought to her this time.

"I don't know. Some how though, you were showing me your thoughts. I don't know how." She shook her head.

I pushed tis one to her. _I think I am ppushing the thought to you. When I want to that is. Like now, I just thought of it in you head, hmmm...I wonder. _I stopped pushing the thoughts and considered my new discovery.

I looked at her curiously. "What? What do you wonder?" She asked.

"I wonder if I can hear yours." I said.

"Maybe. Try it." she said.

I tried to think of her thoughts in my head. But nothing. Then I thought of something. I touched and thought of hearing her thoughts.

Then her voice was iin my head.

_Is it working? _she asked.

I thought to her, _Yeah. Wow, how do you think this happened?_

_I don't know. This is incredible. So when are we telling Edward that you are one of us?_

I thought with out putting it in her head. I didn't want her to hear me. "Well maybe we should tell him now? Why don't we suprise him with a visit." I said brightly.

She giggled. "Okay." I was still touching her arm when her vision of were he was came into her head.

He was at our meadow. I smiled._ He is waiting for me. And when I come..._

"Let's go" She said in a almost crept out voice. Apparently she heard my thought. If I could blush I know I would have.

According to Alice it was only about a day after I was buried.

When we got there I hide so Alice could tell him.

I was blocking every bit of myself from her and him. She said it was extremely frustrating but she would deal.

I was listening though.

"Edward!" Alice said.

"What Alice? What do you want?" He asked in a really annoyed voice. Wow I hadn't expected him to be mad.

"I need to tell you something." She wasn't fazed by his words. But I knew by her voice that in a way she was hurt.

"IU don't care what you have to say Alice." He snapped at her, "Now leave me!" He shouted.

"But Edward, it's about Bella." he cut her off though.

"I don't need to know about Bella! I don't need her! I never did! I don't need any of you! None of you mean anything to me!" I felt my heart crumple into bits. I couldn't move.

He said he didn't need me.

Which basically meant he didn't love me.

"But Edw..." He cut her off again.

"NO! Leave me! Can't you see I don't want you here? I don't need anyone anymore! Got that!" he shouted so loud.

Then Alice started walking away, saying. "You have made a huge mistake. I knew she was about to think of me, and what she did, just as she walked into my shield.

When Edward was about to say something. Probably in how he couldn't hear her anymore, she ran. And she was running towards me.

He was going to follow her. But he just sat back down.

I felt like I was going to cry.

Alice was at my side then, holding me while I sobbed.

But after a while I stopped.

Who did he think he was? Trying to kleave me? When I said, no PROMISED, to come back.

Well he lost out. I will make myself so superior to him, he won't know what hit him.

_* Flashback over*_

I feel so powerful as I walked over to him a teased him. I let him hear what Alice was saying.

_"Remember? you said you didn't want her. Right after her funeral. And she heard you say it you bastard." _

I laughed. He diserved it.

So why did i feel horrible for walking away from him.

Why was the heartbreak double then what it was when he said he didn't want me?

I knew why. Because I love him.

But I can't admit it.

I won't.

**A/N: Sorry so quick. Writing too quick. FInals coming up and all. I hope you like the chapter. Please (like always) Review! LOL I appreciate it sooooo much you have no idea.  
Edward needs to get a clue lol. I will update soon.**

**BellaLaila87**


	3. Chapter 3: How?

EPOV

This cannot be happening.

Bella. Here. Love her. Hate me.

Wow. She looks so beautiful. I cannot get over her beauty. She looks so similar to what she did when she was human. Oh how I have missed her. But of course she HAD to hear what I had said at the meadow, and she now hates me more then I hates the Volutri.

As I sat in class, I tried to read Alice's thoughts, but she wasn't coming threw. I read the other minds of the students. I noticed that Alice was next to Bella. Maybe that caused her thoughts to disappear from me.

Hmmm...Bella's silence might have been more powerful then we thought it was.

The bell rang then, signaling lunchtime.

I raced out of my seat, scaring a few other humans along the way. I wasn't really focused on that though.

I had to see Bella again. I had to know that I wasn't imagining this at all.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw my family and Bella at a table. I realized all there thoughts had left my mind. I couldn't hear any of them. Maybe if I was near Bella, I could hear them again.

As I made my way over to the table, I heard all the male people ogling Bella. This made me quite pissed off. I remember this feeling when I first saw her in Forks High School cafeteria. All those memories passed threw me effortlessly. I loved remembering it now that she was here and I didn't feel the pain of thinking that she was gone.

I walked over to their table and sat down observing everyone. Once I sat down I heard everyone's thoughts. They were all shocked. I was surprised that Jasper was not surprised as much. I assume that Alice lead him on so that he would only know certain things but not all things, so that he can keep it from me. It all makes sense now, what with Alice gone for a few months a year, sometimes Jasper with her, other times not. He mostly started going with her, not long ago. They were probably preparing for Bella's arrival or maybe for ours.

I love her still, maybe even more. As I thought this I heard I voice that I never heard before.

_Stop starring at me and we won't have to make a scene._

I looked at Bella in shock from across the table. Then I looked down sort of embarrassed that I had been caught, or for the fact that I had been starring at her without realizing it.

But how did she let me hear her thoughts? I mean this didn't exactly disappoint me but I was so curious to know what had happened to her.

I looked at Bella in shock from across the table. Then I looked down sort of embarrassed that I had been caught, or for the fact that I had been starring at her without realizing it.

But how did she let me hear her thoughts? I mean this didn't exactly disappoint me but I was so curious to know what had happened to her.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I know it is short, but I wanted to leave something to be desired :] lol Review please  
BellaLaila87**


	4. AN:

**A/N: **** I don't know if you guys have read from my last update from "Watch Out" But I am in despreate need of a Beta. If you know a good Beta or you are a good Beta please I NEED help. LOL just read this story with all it's spelling and grammer errors. **

**Also I am unsure of what stories that you guys like the best, so I would sooooooo appritiate it if you guys informed me of which stories you enjoyed the best. Thank U!**

**There is:**

_**Already Gone  
**_**Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are singers. They are called RBA and keep a secret of were they are from, from the world. But when an accident happens to one of them that is traject, they finally tell the world were they are from. But why did they leave?**

_**Come Back  
**_**Bella lost everything. Her home, her room, even her parents. Only when she was 7 yearsold. 10 years later and she still never forget and she will never forgive herself. what happens when she realizes she isn't alone?  
**

**_Don't Stop _  
Princess Isabella of Italy's father was killed by a terrist who was out to get there family. Now she must marry in order to become the next ruler. But who will she choice, from all her suitors? How does she handle Prince Edward when he comes to her rescue.**

**_Fate Has It _  
Bella's best friend is Robert Masen. But as time goes by there are wanted to be married. But when a new someone comes into town, Bella finds new interest in Edward. What happens?**

**_Fighter_  
Drama. Excitement. Pain. Love. Bella leaves Edward for leaving her for Tanya. She goes to Califorina and doesn't see any of the Cullens for two years. Her dad is in the army and he comes to her concerts and so do the Cullens... **

**_In It To Win It_  
Bella Swan is a skater. She is going for the gold. She has been training for the last ten years of her life. She is seventeen now and ready for anything. But is she ready for Edward? **

**_Needs A Little Work_  
Bella is 17 and an outcast in her school. But with changes come and new people, will things change for her? Our will she remain and outcast? When someone leaves her how will she handle it?**

**_One Shot_ (Not really a one shot story it actually has chapters, this is just the title)  
Two families; mortal enemies. Both enemies with each a child. Each child in love with the other. Will that be enough for their families to be together  
**

**_Remember Me? _  
Bella got pregnant at 15 by a guy she doesn't know. When she comes back to Forks with her daughter from college five years later, what does she do when she finds out the father? **

**_Secrets Are No Fun_  
Bella has been dead for the past 17 years. Her last words to Edward were "I'll be back, so don't die on me." Edward kept his word to her. But what he wanted to know was when was she coming? But she has been there all along. But he didn't know. Vampires**

**_Switch It Up_  
Bella and Edward are divorced and live on the other side of the states from each other with each one of their daughters. They ahd twins. Deliah and Shelby. What happens 11 years later when they go to camp and send them to the same place?  
**

**_Wanted Help Needed Help_  
She move to help her grandmother, she is selfless. He is a selfish and doesnt care about anyone but himself. Can she help him relize the world doesnt revolve around him? Will he realize that she is what he just might need?  
**

**_Watch Out_  
"I cannot believe that you idots followed me!"Bella shouted. "Hey we were just watching out for you! it would have helped to have known that your a-" all of a sudden Bella covered both of our mouths "shhh! someone is coming!" she god!**

**_Way To Far_  
This little story is about a girl BELLA who lives the hard knock life and a boy EDWARD who has it easy, and doesnt know what to do with it. All Human. **

**Please Tell me what **


	5. AN: I am sooo sorry!

(A/N:) Hey everyone. I am SO SO SORRY that I didn't realize this sooner. But my computer. My old computer. For the last year hasn't been posting my chapters. You think I would have noticed that anyway my files were deleted after my computer crashed so I'm starting from scratch with each story from where I left off. I apologize again. i really hope that those who favorited my stories and commented them still want to read them :). Bye and thank you for reading them.

-BellaLaila87


End file.
